Let's Play a Game, Shall We?
by Riddler-of-Words
Summary: Draco sat there comfortably, waiting. He'd let Hermione do the job, and watch from the sidelines. He felt like a little boy about to watch porn for the first time. This was his porn, watching her drag information out of an unfortunate wizard.


This is just a little idea that came to me, but I have no clue how to incorporate it into anything. The feedback on the other oneshot was wonderful, and shocking, because I honestly didn't expect so many people to like it.

Another weird thing happened. I was writing this, the TV going on behind me, and the movie that was on ended. And _then_—this will shock you all out of your seats—Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban came on! I was so surprised and happy and excited and just plain _happy_. It was destiny I tell you, destiny! And coincidence too I guess…

So I just learned that there will be a Spiderman 4…uhh, what the heck? I'm thinking Spiderman is the next Batman…no Saw! I swear, Saw 1 and 2 were good, and then after that it went downhill. There are only so many ways for people to die, just like there are only so many ways for Spiderman to get beaten up, almost lose, have to save MJ, and then win. I love Spiderman, but I don't want it to be dragged out when it is perfectly fine the way it is right now.

Warning: Not proofread, you should all know by now that I only proofread other people's stories, while leaving mine to be proofread whenever I feel like it. Later I'll come back and look it over, but for I'm going to just post it. Also another warning, this is more steamy than some of my other stories, so be warned. Be prepared for extreme nosebleeds, sudden fantasies, and other unnamable urges.

Disclaimer is on my homepage.

_Flashbacks_

Regular

-

_Let's Play a Game, Shall We?_

-

Draco sneered as another blood traitor was dragged out of the room, dead.

"They're just so foolishly stubborn," Bellatrix concluded with a loud laugh. She didn't look at Draco as she walked out of the room, her skirts fluttering around her.

A scream echoed somewhere in the Malfoy Manor, giving Draco delicious goose bumps. The agony that could be heard was tantalizing. It excited Draco and made him grind his teeth as a shiver ran down his spine. Fucking emotions, always getting in the way.

The war was dragging on slowly. Voldemort had hoped to win by now, but that annoying The-Boy-Who-Just-Will-Not-Fucking-Die was still out there, running around and ruining their victory.

A smirk came to his face then. _Potter_, he spat out in his mind. _You just don't know when to give up, especially when your friends are gone._

Oh yes, the Weasel and Granger were gone. No, not dead. Just screwed over by The-Boy-Who-Needs-to-Die-But-Won't, their supposed best friend.

Last Draco had heard, Weasel had been off with his red headed family battling with the Ministry, far away from Pothead and his pathetic excuse of followers.

And then there was Granger, ah sweet little Granger. Draco wondered where she'd gone, with her curly locks of golden brown and bookworm intelligence. He hated to admit it, but she would have made a fine Auror. She knew every spell out there, and knew how to get out of every possible situation.

The thought of her delicious body—Draco didn't mind being a pervert if it was for a good cause—along with another agonizing scream suddenly made Draco harden. Her luscious legs, looking as soft as silk. Her delicate hands, small and feminine, which he ached to have wrapped around his cock. The small set of her shoulders, leading to a small and fragile looking, yet wonderful, back as golden brown curls draped down like curtains across her shoulder blades.

"Fuck," Draco swore as he stood up, moving towards the window. He opened it with a flick of his wand, relishing in the frigid air that washed over his body. It didn't take long for the shivers to set in, but his cock remained hard and wanting.

Oh how he wanted to hunt her down right and make her his captive. The things he could _do_, oh the pain he could inflict on her, and get off on the pleasure it gave him.

Too bad he had no clue—no fucking clue whatsoever—where she was. She was probably off somewhere fighting the war, killing Death Eaters right and left, no doubt about that.

Oh how he wished on every star, even though he'd never admit it to anyone because wishes were for bloody fools, that he could find her and bring her here, to endure with him this Hell. If he could reach out and grab every star in the sky, he would. And once he had those stars, he'd use those wishes just for her.

Draco closed his eyes as another chilly breeze washed over him. Hermione reminded him of the past, of the horrid memories from that pathetic excuse of a school. _Hogwarts_, Draco spat out in his mind. _What a fucking joke._

Sixth year at Hogwarts had been Hell. Draco hated to admit it, but he'd often found himself fantasizing about her. And that night, before he'd let everyone into Hogwarts to start Hell on the wizarding world, he'd seen her.

Like always, she'd been coming out of the library after curfew. Her image had tempted him, her vulnerability drawing out the beast in him. But he'd had duties to carry out, fucking duties that always got in the way.

The sound of the door opening drew Draco out of his thoughts. It was probably Bellatrix with another victim, who no doubt wouldn't be alive by the time they left.

"Might I ask why the window is open in the middle of winter?" Draco spun around, unbelieving his eyes.

Hermione Granger stood in the doorway, her dress Slytherin green and looking so fucking fantastic to Draco.

The dress was simple, the shoulder straps braided delicately as they disappeared over her small shoulders. The front dipped low into a black beaded V, drawing Draco's eyes to visible swell of her breasts. His eyes travelled lower, over the tight beaded bodice of her dress, making her waist small and tempting. The bodice gave way to flowing silk, starting just above her hips and falling in twisted and beaded ripples to the floor. The hem was also beaded, gathering around her feet in a pool of glittering green and black.

And those curls, golden brown in the light, were loose everywhere. Draco wanted to run his fingers through them, twisting the curls around his fingers as he yanked her head back, pounding into her and…

_You fucking bastard_, Draco told himself angrily. _She's probably just a bloody figment of your imagination. Yes, that's right. She's not real. There is no way that she can be here…_

Draco's thoughts drifted off when Hermione moved forward into the room, the dress giving way to reveal a long slit up the side of the dress. It revealed a creamy thigh, just barely concealing the hip bone that Draco wished so badly to see.

Her black heels clicked as she stepped onto the wooden floor, the only sound in the room.

Twisting slightly, Hermione moved to close the door. The back of the dress was backless, the braided straps running down the sides of her back and meeting in a soft V at her lower back.

Something on Hermione's back caught Draco's eye, making him inhale sharply.

The Dark Mark twisted and turned on Hermione's back, the tip of the tongue ending at her lower back and the skull resting on her shoulder blades. The light caught it and made it shimmer green, giving Draco delightful chills.

"That must have hurt," Draco commented with a blank face, a million questions running through his head. Normally, Death Eaters wore the Dark Mark on their forearms. Even Voldemort's most trusted Death Eaters wore it on their forearms. Never had Draco seen it anywhere else, or so big—besides in the sky.

"It was a pleasurable hurt," Hermione said as she went to stand next to Draco. Reaching out, she closed the window and turned to stare at him. That action alone made him wonder where her wand was, and why she'd reached out—_like a mudblood_, Draco thought distantly—and used her hand. No one used their hands anymore to do such simple things, especially when a flick of your wand did it for you.

Draco saw the goosebumps on her skin, making him realize that she was indeed real and standing there. This wasn't a dream, oh no. For some unknown reason, she was here, with the Dark Mark on her back, and clearly a Death Eater. Was that a surprise to Draco? Hell yes. Did it make him want to reach out and tear the dress from her body before doing unthinkable things to it? Fucking hell, he'd do anything to be able to do that.

"Do you like my dress?" Hermione asked, moving to lean against the desk. "Bellatrix gave it to me…I always did like her dresses."

Draco didn't answer, his eyes watching her in the reflection of the window. He watched as she fingered the beads on her dress, the slit falling between her legs and displaying a long slender leg for Draco to see. Ah the perfection of that leg, so lush and dainty.

Hermione didn't seem to mind that Draco hadn't answered because instead she turned around so that her back was in perfect view for him.

He heard her rummaging through papers on the desk, but he ignored it as his eyes stayed focused on her back, on the Dark Mark.

Before Draco could think twice, he was walking up to her and placing his fingers lightly on the forehead of the skull.

"Did I tell you you could touch that?" Hermione asked as she spun around with her wand raised.

Draco didn't flinch as the wand pressed up against his neck. In a flash, his fingers were wrapped around her wrist and moving it away from his jugular. His other hand grabbed the wand out of her hand, swung her around and pressed his own wand against her shoulder.

"I don't need your permission," Draco sneered, moving his wand under her messy curls and revealing her back entirely to him. His stormy grey eyes surveyed Voldemort's work, the Dark Mark stretching across her back like a brand.

"What happened?" Hermione stiffened, dropping her hands to the table heavily with a shudder as Draco ran his fingers along the dark lines.

_Hermione watched as Draco walked by her, her eyes narrowing. She knew they were breaking rules, being out past curfew so late, but she had a reasonable excuse._

_Draco, on the other hand, was moving quickly towards somewhere unknown. And the only question Hermione could think of was: what trouble is he planning to get into now?_

_Their eyes met as he glanced over his shoulder, his eyebrows set in an unreadable emotion and his lips pressed together tightly like he was in pain._

_She hated to admit it, but he looked devastatingly handsome with his messy white-blond hair and stormy grey hair. His face was pointed softly, his body a perfect rendering of a God from one of her books._

_Draco disappeared around the corner, breaking Hermione from her thoughts._

Foolish_, she scolded herself. _You are bloody foolish for thinking like that, especially when the only thing he thinks about you is how much of a filthy mudblood you are.

_The moonlight filtered through the windows as Hermione slowly made her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. A bad feeling had settled in her stomach, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up in fear._

_Taking out her wand, Hermione sped up her pace. Once she was in the Common Room she'd feel fine, the glowing fire in the fireplace bringing her warmth._

"_Expelliarmus," someone shouted from behind Hermione._

_The wand flew out of Hermione's hand, making her scream. She turned to find Bellatrix staring at her, the skirts of her dress fluttering around her like black smoke._

"_What do we have here?" she taunted, moving closer so she could lightly press her wand's tip against Hermione's cheek. "Hermione Granger, what a surprise it is to find you wandering around after curfew."_

_Hermione didn't respond, her lips parted in shock and fear as she stared at Bellatrix. She didn't want to believe it, that Bellatrix was standing in Hogwart's hallway right now when this was the safest place in the wizarding world. And Bellatrix was one of the most unsafe people in the wizarding world._

"_Just kill her Bella," someone grunted from behind Bellatrix. Hermione didn't dare to look, afraid at who she'd find._

_Bellatrix froze, a pout forming on her lips. With a flick of her wand a crash resounded behind her._

"_How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Bellatrix said loudly, her voice making Hermione wince in fright. "It sounds too nice, innocent almost, like our dear Hermione here."_

_She turned her eyes back to Hermione, her wand coming forward and twirling a golden brown curl around it._

"_Which is why we won't kill her, as I've reminded you over and over and _over_," growled out Bellatrix, her eyes glinting madly. "You're probably wondering why Hermione, aren't you dear?"_

_Hermione nodded shakily. She wished she was anywhere but here. She wished she was in the Common Room, the library, her bed, hell, she even wished she was in the same room with Lavender and Ron while they snogged. At least she'd be alive if she was there._

"_As I've said before," Bellatrix paused, cocking her head to the side slightly. "You're just so nice and innocent and so talented with your little spells, that you'd make a fine Death Eater. A fine one indeed."_

"_I'd rather be fed to a Hungarian Horntail than join you," Hermione said quietly, her eyes hardening. She was not a traitor, not when she would be betraying her own best friend._

"_I'm sorry, what was that?"_

"_I'd rather be fed—"_

"_I'm sorry, _what was that?_"_

_Hermione went to speak again, but her whole body erupted in pain. Every inch of her body hurt, like she was drowning in a pool of fire, each lick of the flames hurting more than the last._

_Her mouth opened in a scream, one that never came. Faintly realizing that she was under a silencing spell, Hermione fell to her knees in agony. The walls around her spun crazily, her sight blurring Bellatrix's insane smiling face._

"_Join us Hermione and the pain will stop," Bellatrix told Hermione, her voice for once calm and sane sounding. "Join us and your friends live. Join us and your family doesn't endure the Crucio, you wouldn't want that now, would you? Join us and you will live a life better than any life you could live here, with your little Potter and Weasley."_

_Hermione fell to her hands, her shoulders shaking in pain as silent tears ran down her cheeks. Her lips remained parted in a silent scream, her eyes clenching shut in a hope that she would suddenly wake up for this horrid nightmare._

_But the minutes dragged on, each one slower than the last, as the pain grew to be unbearable. It felt like her skin was being peeled off slowly, her bones splintering into a thousand little pieces._

"_My, you are stronger than I thought." Bellatrix crouched down in front of Hermione, one of her hands moving a piece of hair sticking to her wet cheek. "Will you join us? They will never understand the power you possess. They will screw you over and use you, your own friends even, and then they will leave you. But we won't leave you, we will be your family. We will protect you and keep you alive, if you join us."_

_Hermione found herself shaking her head, slowly at first. She couldn't take it anymore, the pain was unbearable, but the words hurt more. Somewhere inside of her she knew, she knew that the words Bellatrix said were true. Some gut feeling told her that every word coming out of Bellatrix's mouth was right on the dot._

"_Y-yes…yes," Hermione whispered, falling to her side in relief as the pain suddenly stopped. She heard Bellatrix's laugh, but her eyes stared straight ahead at the wall, dull and emotionless._

"_Glad you came around. We'll be back soon for you." Feet appeared in Hermione's vision as the Death Eaters walked by._

_The floor and ceiling spun together in one big blur as Hermione drifted off into unconsciousness. What had she done? WHAT HAD SHE DONE?!_

Hermione glared at the desk's surface, her hands curling into fists at the memories that swarmed into her brain. She hated to admit it, but Draco invoked in her something terrifying. He was able to bring out the memories she'd tried so hard to bury.

"I became a Death Eater," Hermione growled out, her brown eyes hardening.

"Willingly," Draco paused, contemplating his next words carefully. "Or forced?"

"At first…forced. And then it became willing."

_Hermione ran through the hallways of Hogwarts, her wand raised in front of her._

_Shouts could be heard through the broken windows, screams following. Flashes of green and white reflected on the stone walls, reminding Hermione oddly of Christmas._

_Oh how she wished she could rewind the clocks. To go back and redo everything, that sounded very nice at the moment._

_Stupefy flashed through Hermione's mind as she rounded a corner. The Death Eater flew away from a cowering fifth year and into the stone wall, out cold._

"_Are you okay?" Hermione asked, grabbing the student's wand from the ground feet away and handing to him._

_The boy nodded, wiping away the tears from his cheeks and saying, "T-thank you, you saved my…l-life."_

"_We need to keep moving," Hermione told him, ignoring his gratefulness. "Keep your wand up and the word stupefy on the tip of your tongue."_

_They turned the corner, finding the hallway blocked with stone. Through a small crack, two Death Eaters stared at them, their wands raised._

_With a flick of her wrist, Hermione had the stones flying at the Death Eaters. The stones burst into dust, showering around the Death Eaters._

"_Stupefy," the boy shouted beside Hermione the same moment she thought it. Both Death Eaters flew backwards, their wands flying out of their hands._

_Grabbing the wands, Hermione broke them in half with her wand._

"_Keep an eye on them okay?" Hermione told the boy as she handed the boy the broken wands. "If anyone asks, you caught them both off guard."_

_The boy nodded, courage showing on his face. She prayed that he would be fine. It would be heartbreaking if he died, especially now that he had a second chance._

_Rounding yet another corner—this bloody school had way too many hallways—Hermione found herself standing in front of a hole in the floor. The stone slanted downwards in broken chunks, revealing the floor underneath._

_Shouts could be heard, and Hermione quickly ascended down into the next floor. She ran down the hallway and found herself facing a battle between her two best friends and multiple Death Eaters._

"_Ron, Harry!" Hermione shouted, spotting a head of red hair. She quickly stupefied the Death Eater in front of him, running up to him while deflecting spells here and there. Turning her back to them, she continued to block spells._

_Flicking her wand, another Death Eater flew backwards. The three—the famous Golden Trio—continued to deflect spell after spell until all of the Death Eaters were stupefied or stunned, littering the floor like leaves during fall._

"_Are you okay Hermione?" Harry asked, wiping sweat and blood off his cheek._

"_I'm fine. What about you guys?" Hermione kept her wand raised incase any of the Death Eaters became conscious. "Have you found Voldemort?"_

"_Not yet, we were looking for him when we ran into these guys," Ron said, nodding his head toward the Death Eaters._

_After they'd disposed of all of the Death Eaters' wands, they headed down the hallway quickly. Hermione wasn't sure where they were going, but she quickly figured out that they were heading outside._

_The air felt good against her heated skin as she stepped through a hole in the wall. Spells flew by in the distance, drawing them towards it. _

_As they got closer, they realized that they were heading towards the Forbidden Forest. The trees loomed over them as they entered, the darkness creeping in around them._

_Explosions and shouts echoed through the darkness, along with the shout of "Voldemort!"_

_Harry suddenly took off, Ron right behind him. Hermione was terrified, but she ran after them, her wand emitting light and chasing the shadows around her away._

_Hermione screamed as something came out of nowhere, grabbing Hermione's ankle. She hit the ground hard, her wand falling out of her hand at the impact. Looking down, she screamed again, the sound blood curdling._

_Around her ankle was a gigantic snake. She realized through her fear that it wasn't the original snake Voldemort had had, that one being dead. But it looked similar, and the Dark Mark twisted on its back._

_Ron and Harry stopped, twisting around and running back towards Hermione._

"_Ah, if it isn't Harry Potter," a voice taunted from the shadows. Ron and Harry stopped in their tracks, turning around and around as they tried to locate the voice._

"_Voldemort," Harry shouted angrily. "Come out and fight, you coward!"_

"_Let's play a little game, shall we?" Voldemort said from somewhere in the shadows._

"_Come out and fight!" Harry shouted again._

"_Be patient now. Here are the rules of the game, and it's quite simple really," Voldemort's voice paused, a chuckle filling the silence. "I'm going to head back towards Hogwarts, and you guys can either follow me, or stay and save Hermione. You both must choose, together, where you guys shall go. Take the possibly _only_ chance to kill me, or stay and save your friend's life."_

_Hermione swallowed, staring up at Harry and Ron. They would stay and save her, right? They had to, she was their best friend. She'd been there for them both through everything. She'd saved their lives countless times, so of course they would stay and save her._

"_Have you made up your mind? Because I'm going now, see you very soon…or not, it's your choice." Footsteps could be heard heading off into the distance, towards Hogwarts._

"_Guys," Hermione pleaded, whimpering as the huge snake moved to wrap around her chest._

_Something broke within her when she saw Harry's face._

"_We _will_ be back Hermione, we promise. If we kill him, then the snake will disappear," Harry said with a nod as if he kept telling himself enough he'd actually believe it. "This is our only chance. We _will_ be back for you."_

_Hermione let out a sob as they ran back towards Hogwarts. She continued to lay there, tears tracking through the dirt on her cheeks._

_The snake coiled around her neck, slowly squeezing until she couldn't breathe anymore. Her fingers came up and tried to get the snake off, but she knew it was no use. Harry had chosen revenge over her own life and Ron hadn't done anything to stop it._

"_I told you so," Bellatrix's voice echoed around Hermione, followed by a high pitched laugh._

_Hermione could suddenly breathe again, but she wished that she couldn't. She wanted to wish she could die, but she didn't want to die. She wanted to live._

_It was obvious why Bellatrix was here, she was coming to collect Hermione. To make her a Death Eater, to turn her against her own friends. No, she didn't have any friends anymore, not since they chose revenge over her own life._

"_I think you'll be needing this, a lot." Bellatrix broke out into a crazy laugh as she handed Hermione's wand to her. Then she turned with a twirl and started to walk deeper into the Forbidden forest, crooking her finger at Hermione to follow._

_They came to a small clearing, the moonlight filtering through the trees slightly. In the middle was a pair of Slytherin green panties, ones that made Bellatrix laugh when she saw them._

"_It's a portkey," she told Hermione, twirling a black curl around her finger. "But first, we have to give you the Dark Mark."_

_Hermione stiffened as Voldemort glided out of the shadows, his wand raised in his boney fingers._

"_Are you ready my dear?" Hermione wanted to run as he talked, fear twisting her gut. But instead she nodded, her eyes closing in preparation for the pain that would come. She lifted her sleeve, stretching her arm out and waiting._

"_I think…there is a better suited place for the Dark Mark."_

_Hermione screamed as Voldemort's wand touched the back of her neck, her whole back burning with unimaginable pain. And then it was over, only leaving a pleasurable tingle in its place, something she would have never expected._

"_Perfect."_

"That's how most are at first," Draco said, breaking her out of her thoughts. He stepped back slightly, allowing her to turn around. "So where have you been?

"Out," Hermione paused, a small twisted smile coming to her face. "Doing things for Voldemort."

"You're supposed to call him the Dark Lord," Draco told her with a dark smirk. His grey eyes glittered dangerously, making Hermione's breath catch.

"I know," she replied, leaning forward and grabbing her wand from his back pocket. And then she was on the other side of the desk, seated in the big armchair and twirling her wand in her fingers.

They stared at each other for a while, picking out the changes in each other and the things that'd stayed the same.

"So what things did the Dark Lord have you do?" Draco asked, lazily sitting down in the chair in front of the desk. She looked so bloody sexy in that chair, making him want to lean her over the desk as he pinned her to it, burying his cock into her over and over relentlessly, her screams echoing along with those of agony throughout the Malfoy Manor.

"Just some different little things to toughen me up and get used to being a Death Eater," she replied, completely oblivious to Draco's suddenly uncomfortable situation. The sudden tightness in his pants both angered and aroused him.

Draco wondered what she'd do if she knew. Would she blush like the schoolgirl she used to be? Or would she do something else, something unpredictable?

He was just about to make his situation known to her—just to see her reaction Draco told himself firmly—when the door swung open.

"Please, have mercy, HAVE MERCY!" Bellatrix glided in after the two Death Eaters had dropped the wizard on the floor. He didn't move from his kneeling position, but his eyes followed Bellatrix as she stopped next to him.

"You know what to do," she told us, laughing madly as she patted the man on the head before exiting the room and closing the door. Her laugh echoed down the hall before fading away.

"Have mercy—I don't know anything, yes, nothing at all…a-at all," the man muttered, raising his hands to clutch at his hair wildly.

"Now, don't go off saying something like that until you've thought about it, okay?" Hermione said softly, getting up from her chair and kneeling down lightly cup his cheek.

Draco just sat there comfortably, waiting. He'd let Hermione do the job, and watch from the sidelines. His gut clenched in excitement, like a little boy about to watch porn for the first time. This was his porn, watching her drag information out of an unfortunate wizard.

"Let's get you more comfortable, okay?" Hermione cooed, easing the man up and into the big armchair. The man dragged his eyes away from Hermione for a second to look at Draco, but his eyes flickered back to her in fear.

Draco smirked darkly, giving the man a sinister grin when his eyes flickered to him again.

Hermione perched herself against the desk next to the armchair, her unclothed thigh catching the man's attention.

"What is your name?" Hermione asked, twirling her wand lightly with her fingertips. The movement brought the man's eyes away from her creamy thigh, making them widen in fear at the sight of her wand. At the possibilities it could do, the pain it could bring.

"D-Daniel Hethcliff."

"What a _pleasurable _name Daniel," Hermione murmured.

Draco stared at her, his stomach twisting with want. The way she was toying with him, oh Merlin, it was bloody arousing.

"Thank…you."

"You're very welcome," Hermione leaned forward slightly while saying, her curls tumbling over her shoulders and catching Daniel's eye. "How are you enjoying your stay here so far?"

"It's—uhh…fine." Daniel gulped, looking anywhere but at Hermione. His eyes couldn't stay away though. They were drawn to her uncontrollably.

"Just fine?" Hermione pouted lightly, making Draco clench the armrests.

"Yeah…fine," Daniel muttered.

"Well that won't do," Hermione said as she stood from leaning against the desk. "Let's make your stay a little more, _enjoyable_, shall we? And how about we do that with a little game, a fun game?"

Draco was reminded of a cat and mouse game, and Hermione was one feisty kitty. That thought made him harden so much that it became painful.

When Daniel didn't answer, Hermione clapped her hands lightly.

"Wonderful! Now, here are the rules. For every question you answer your stay becomes more enjoyable," Hermione paused, letting the information sink in. "For every question you don't answer your stay becomes less enjoyable."

Daniel nodded jerkily, his face turning pale. He was smart, smarter than the last guy who'd fought till the end, when he could have lived just as easily by answering a few simple questions.

"Do you like my dress?" Hermione asked, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Yes…" Daniel trailed off, his eyes trailing up her body before looking back up at her with a red face.

Draco saw a certain expectation in Daniel's eyes, and he fought the urge to Avada Kadavra him.

Hermione smiled brightly, flicking her wand and making a tea pot appear on a tray along with biscuits.

"You must be hungry." Draco smirked at the disappointment on Daniel's face. Like the bloody fool was going to get anything from Hermione, he'd be dead before things got anywhere close to that, Draco swore on that.

Daniel took the tea Hermione gave him along with the biscuit. He ate them quietly, his eyes darting between Draco and Hermione nervously as he chewed and swallowed.

"What do you do for a living?"

Daniel hesitated, his hands shaking as he set down the cup on the desk.

"I…fix wands," he answered quietly, clenching his hands together.

Hermione flicked her wand, making the chair drop backwards slightly and a pillow appear under Daniel's head.

"Is that better?" Hermione asked, walking around to stand behind the chair, her hands on his shoulders lightly.

"Y-yes, thank you."

"Do you know Harry Potter?" Daniel tried to sit up but Hermione held him down.

"I…" Daniel shut his mouth suddenly, his eyes clenching shut.

"Do you?" Hermione smiled when Daniel remained quiet, her eyes flickering to Draco excitedly. "You remember the rules of the game, don't you?"

She pressed her wand to the side of his neck, the tip an iron hot red. Daniel yelled out, his eyes opening wide as he tried to get away. When he tried to grab her wrist, Draco was out of his seat and holding both of Daniel's wrists before he could even think about it.

"I know him, I know him!" Daniel cried out, whimpering when Hermione pulled her wand away from his neck.

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Hermione leaned down and kissed his cheek. Her eyes flickered up to Draco again, lust burning in her eyes.

Draco's lips curled up in a carnal smile, his eyes roaming down her slender neck and stopping at her breasts. Oh how he'd love to rip that bloody dress from her body and bite at the swell of her breasts, his hands coming up to cup them as his fingers pinched her nipples harshly. To relish in her cries as his hands brought her pleasure, to the brink of insanity that no one else could bring her to. That no one else was _allowed _to bring her to.

"So you fix wands," Hermione drawled, her hands once again resting on Daniel's shoulders. "Had anyone in particular come in asking to have their wand fixed…maybe Harry Potter perhaps?"

"Yes," Daniel whispered, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

Hermione's hands moved up to his scalp, rubbing in circles. She stayed like that for a few minutes, alternating between rubbing his scalp, his shoulders, and the back of his neck. Her fingers made sure to avoid the burn, making Daniel relax and lean back into the chair heavily.

"Did he say why he needed his wand fixed?" Draco leaned forward slightly, waiting to hear the answer. They were finally getting to the good part, to the part where the answers would be useful.

"I don't know—" Daniel froze, his eyes darting up to meet Hermione's as she stopped rubbing his scalp. "I-I mean…I believe he said that he needed it for an attack…at somewhere called Borgin and Burkes…"

Hermione resumed rubbing his scalp, her lips lifting in a wicked smile. Draco mirrored her smile, looking her straight in the eyes. This was news, big news, and they would be rewarded heavily for it.

"Did he say when?" Hermione asked, leaning down to lightly kiss along his jaw line.

"Twentieth something, I can't really remember…" Daniel trailed off, inhaling sharply when Hermione nipped teasingly at his earlobe. "Twenty-third."

Draco counted in his head. That was six days from now. Six days to prepare and plan, to gather Death Eaters and notify the Dark Lord.

"Good job Daniel," Hermione whispered in his ear. "Just a couple more questions and then I'll make sure your stay is so enjoyable that you'll never want to leave."

Daniel nodded shakily, his knuckles turning white from clutching the arm rests. Draco noted, with a sneer, that Daniel's pants were looking rather tight in the front, when they clearly hadn't before.

"Is there anything else Harry mentioned while in your shop?" Hermione came around front and situated herself on his thighs, her one bare leg catching Daniel's attention again.

Draco was starting to think that Hermione was doing this all just to tease him. She must have known how much he wanted her, so instead she was giving it to Daniel, and not to him. The thought made him clutch the edge of the desk hard, the color of his knuckles matching his hair.

Daniel's throat bobbed as he swallowed heavily, his fingers shaking.

Hermione stared at him before sliding forward slightly, making Daniel swallow again. But he remained silent, indicating that there was something else.

_Too bad_, Draco thought happily. _Now he'll be tortured until he's nothing more than a vegetable._

Draco growled out in warning as Hermione leaned forward, her chest pressing against Daniel's.

"Come on _Daniel_, don't you want to answer the question?" Hermione breathed out, watching as Daniel's lips parted and his eyes widened, her moist breath washing over his face.

Draco's teeth ground against each other, his eyes glaring at the back of Hermione's head. That bloody bint.

"Please, answer the question," Hermione moaned out, reaching up to clutch his hair tightly. Tugging harshly, she looked into his eyes and saw a struggle inside. His lips moved, as if trying to get the words out.

"He…he didn't say anything else," Daniel whispered, leaning forward with lust to kiss her.

But Hermione was off his lap before he could finish speaking, her wand pointed at his throat.

"That's too bad Daniel," Hermione said mockingly, her eyes looking at him with disgust. "I was hoping you'd have answered correctly, but well…Draco, would you care to show him what he is missing out on?"

Draco growled low in his throat before grabbing the back of her head, his lips pressing against hers harshly. Her head tilted back slightly from the force, their teeth clashing together as she kissed him back hard.

Her teeth tugged on his lower lip, her tongue slipping into his mouth roughly. Fingers weaved in his white-blond hair, tugging and twirling the strands around her fingers.

Hermione's neck arched as Draco pulled on her curls, his tongue pushing her tongue back into her own mouth before following. His tongue ran across her teeth, fighting with her own for a dominance that went far beyond just this sexual fight.

Draco's long slender fingers let go of her curls, moving down to clutch at her bare back. Pulling her against him tightly, his hand moved down to clutch her ass and pull her hips against his.

A moan escaped her, swallowed up by Draco's mouth. His lips captured her upper lip, wetly sucking on it as he pulled her hips to his again.

Shuddering, his other hand came around to the front, eager to fulfill his desire of cupping a delicious breast, but the beaded bodice stopped him.

"I want that bloody thing _off_," Draco ordered, his voice low and scratchy with desire. No, not just desire. It was hot, carnal need. A need so strong that after waiting for so long, so _fucking_ long, he couldn't wait anymore. It was erotic and salacious want for the woman standing in front of him, who'd teased him for too long and would now be punished for it.

That thought, the punishment he would give her, made his toes curl and his stomach flip. The ideas, all those possibilities. But first, he planned to take her on that desk. Oh yes, that desk was going to be put to very good use tonight. She was going to be put to good use too, not just for tonight, but for a very long time.

"It comes off once he's out of the room," Hermione muttered, her cheeks flushed and her breathing erratic.

"Then let's get him the fuck out of here," Draco said, his grey eyes landing on Daniel with an arrogant smirk.

Daniel just sat there, his eyes focused on them hazily. His knuckles were pure white, his nails digging into the arm rests so hard that they punctured the cloth. His pants had a large bulge where the crotch was, making Hermione smirk at him.

Draco walked to the door and opened it, motioning to someone outside.

"Take him, he knows something else, but he won't say," Draco muttered to one of the Death Eaters. "He did tell us about Potter's planned surprise attack on the twenty-third at Borgin and Burkes. And Potter has a wand again, Hethcliff fixed it for him. Pass the message along."

The Death Eater nodded before coming into the room. He nodded at Hermione slightly as he dragged Daniel out of the room, who was still in a haze of arousal.

"Poor guy," Hermione said mockingly as the door closed. She slowly moved over to the desk and leaned against it. "All alone in the dungeon, hard and unsatisfied, with nothing to help relieve it."

"Screw him, it's his own fault for being such a bloody fool," Draco told her as he moved towards her, a sinister gleam in his eyes.

Before she could react, Hermione found herself facing the desk with her chest pressed against the surface. She tried to lift herself with her hands, but they were bound behind her.

"You bloody bastard," Hermione growled out, searching for her wand.

"Looking for this?" Draco tapped her wand against her bare shoulder, trailing it light down her spine before tapping her roughly on the ass with it.

"Watch it Draco," Hermione warned. "Or you just might find yourself without a hand."

Draco chuckled as he fisted his hand in her curls and yanked her head back.

"I don't think you should be saying that," Draco murmured in her ear. "Considering the position you're in right now."

"Oh, and do tell what position is that?" Hermione asked, her lips lifting into a grin.

"You, pinned to the desk and aching," Draco said while snapping his hips to hers roughly. "And I'm the only one that can give you the release you need."

Hermione moaned quietly, her neck arching as she pushed her hips back against his. The deliciousness of it made Draco shudder, the long waited arrival was finally here, and he was going to draw it out for as long as he could…if he could resist the temptation.

"Let's see about that, shall we?" Draco knew she was baiting him, but he planned to take it slow, to torture her with the release that she needed but couldn't have. Oh sweet, sweet revenge.

He pulled his hips back from hers, smirking when she shivered at the loss. Placing his hands on her hips, he slowly dragged them up her body until they rested on the straps of her dress.

"I must say, your dress is exquisite Hermione," Draco told her, his eyes gleaming as they traced the Dark Mark on her back. "But unfortunately, it must come off now."

Hermione grunted in agreement, her cheek pressing against the desk's cool surface.

The sight of her, willing and ready, made Draco growl loudly. He pulled out his wand and flicked it, her dress ripping from her body.

"I liked that dress," Hermione protested, her head lifting from the desk's surface. Draco smacked her on the ass in warning, watching with satisfaction as her head dropped back to the desk.

"You like this don't you?" Draco hissed smugly, slapping her ass again. "You like it when I punish you, which I have every right to after the little stunt you pulled."

Another smack had Hermione shifting around, trying to rub her thighs together to stop the ache.

"Keep your legs apart," Draco warned, his hands moving down to shove her legs farther apart. She was going to be begging before she got anywhere close to ecstasy. "If you want something, you better say so."

"I want…" Hermione trailed off, her eyes hazing over. Draco wished he could see what was going on in her mind because whatever it was, she getting off on it. That fucking bint.

"Yes Hermione?" Draco trailed his hands up her body to her shoulders, caressing them lightly. He leaned forward, kissing along her spine slowly until he came to her neck.

"I want—" Hermione's voice cut off as Draco bit her hard on her shoulder. "Fuck!"

"Not yet sweetheart," Draco promised, running his tongue over the teeth marks on her skin. "But soon. What else do you want?"

"I want you to stop playing bloody games Draco and—" She was cut off again with a loud cry, her hips jerking forward into the desk.

Draco smirked down at her, his eyes looking at his fingers buried deep within her. All three of them. She was so tight that it made Draco want to come right here, just imagining the feeling of his cock buried in her.

Hermione felt her knickers fall to the floor, but she barely noticed as Draco slowly moved his fingers in her.

"Faster Draco," Hermione breathed out, pushing her hips back to bring his fingers deeper. "Before I—"

"Before you what, Hermione?" Draco drawled, slowing his fingers until they were barely moving. He watched with sadistic pleasure as she whimpered, her hands clenching behind her back.

Hermione remained quiet, her teeth grinding in anger.

"That's what I thought," Draco said, moving his fingers again. Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head, her lips parting as wave after wave of pleasure ran through her.

Draco sped up as his other hand unbuttoned his shirt quickly, his eyes watching as her eyes clenched shut in ecstasy. His thumb rubbed her clit, making her back arch as she cried out.

Hermione felt herself start to slide on the desk, her nipples scraping against the surface roughly. This was heaven, pure unadulterated heaven, and she never wanted to stop. Who knew shagging Draco Malfoy would bring such pleasure, such hot, toe curling pleasure?

And suddenly his fingers were gone, right before she could fall over the edge.

"What the fuck?" Hermione swore, turning her head slightly to glare at Draco. The sight that met her made her breathless, giving her the urge to defy him and bring her thighs together to ease the ache between her legs.

His shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a perfectly hairless, pale chest and flat abs. A trail of white-blond hair, nearly blending in with his pale skin, lead south, to his hard and waiting cock.

Hermione's eyes ran over it, watching in delight as it hardened even more. His pants pooled around his ankles along with his boxers before he stepped out of them and back behind her.

Draco watched as Hermione looked at him, her eyes unashamedly looking at his cock. Goose bumps appeared on her skin, making her shiver with want, with need.

Flicking his wand, he watched as her wrists became free. She laid their for a moment, her chest heaving in what he assumed to be a mix of anger and pleasure.

"I bet you want my cock now, don't you?" Draco snarled as she propped herself up on her elbows. "Do you want me to fuck you now Hermione, against the desk?"

Hermione looked back over her shoulder at him, her mouth parting slightly to say "yes."

"Good because I plan to fuck you so hard you'll bruise." Draco yanked on her hair, bringing his face next to hers. "I plan to fuck you so hard that every time you look at this desk, you'll remember the feeling of the the edge digging into your hips as I take you from behind. Every time you look at this desk you'll seek me out and beg me to fuck you, no matter where we are. Every time you see this desk, you'll grow wet and the only one that came make that sweet ache between your legs go away is _me_."

Draco buried himself in her, his eyes watching as his cock disappeared inside her. Oh the sweet tightness of her, and the wetness, oh Merlin, made Draco want to come right there. Everything she did made him want to come right there, the fucking witch.

He pressed his hips against hers, pinning them to the desk. Running his hands up her sides, he moved them to her ribs and spread his fingers wide.

Hermione gasped as Draco's fingers cupped her breasts. They were cold and firm, squeezing and digging his nails into her skin.

Draco smirked as she squirmed, trying to move her hips and create that delicious friction. _Not yet_, Draco thought. _First you have to beg._

Moving his fingers, he made sure not to touch her nipples.

"Draco…" Hermione whimpered, her head falling forward to look at her hips. If only she could move them, just the smallest bit, then she'd find that sweet completion.

"Yes Hermione? Is there something you want?" Draco taunted, harshly squeezing her breasts as he nipped at her neck. Moving higher, he kissed behind her ear before trailing kisses down her jaw line.

"Please—I need…you to fuck me," Hermione whispered, her cheeks flushing.

Draco moved his fingers so that they pinched her nipples, twisting and bringing her a pleasurable pain, encouraging her when he teasingly said, "I didn't hear that. What did you say?"

"Fuck me!" Hermione yelled, her head falling to the desk. "I need you to move Draco. I need you to fuck me so hard that I won't remember anything else, but this for a very long time. I need your cock, I need you!"

Draco grunted as he turned her head with his hand, kissing her softly on the lips as he pulled back and slammed into her. His fingers harshly pinched her nipple, making her moan into his mouth loudly.

"Ahh…yes!" Draco smirked at the look on her face, the pure ecstasy that burned in her eyes and made her face flush.

He sped up, watching as Hermione clutched at the edges of the desk from the force. Burying his fingers in her hair, those wonderful curls that he loved so much, he pulled out almost all the way and yanked her head back, watching as her body moved backwards and impaled her into his cock.

Hermione shrieked, squirming against the desk as white hot pleasure coursed through her. _Almost there,_ Hermione whimpered in her mind. _Just a little closer._

A long drawn out moan echoed through the room as Draco turned her mouth to meet his, his back resting on hers as he pounded into her. He nipped at her lips, his tongue thrusting into her mouth in rhythm with his cock.

"You like that don't you, my cock slamming into you over and over again," Draco told her, watching as her breath caught. She clenched around him, her body stilling.

"Only I can do this to you," Draco demanded, his stormy grey eyes taking in her Dark Mark. He trailed his fingers down it softly, so different from his pace as he roughly buried himself in her. "Don't you ever forget that."

Hermione screamed, her whole body shuddering as her eyes closed with her orgasm. The sight sent him over the edge, his hands gripping her hips tightly as he groaned loudly.

They stayed laying on the desk for a moment, breathing heavily and coming down from their high.

Draco straightened up, pulling Hermione up too and turning her around. She fell against his chest in exhaustion, her curls tickling his cheek. He walked backwards, collapsing onto one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Hermione stroked the back of his neck, her fingers running through the hair at the nape of his neck. It felt soft, softer than anything she'd ever used. She faintly wondered if he still used all those hair products he used to use at Hogwarts.

The thought of Hogwarts sobered her up, but the warm body under her felt really nice. And what they'd just done, that felt better than nice. It reminded her that she could feel, that she wasn't emotionless.

And it showed her that Draco had feelings too, very strong ones from what she could tell. That shocked her, along with the things that'd just happened. But she knew she'd do it again, over and over again because it made her feel, and he made her feel something incredible.

"So I take it you liked my dress," Hermione told him, looking at the torn dress on the floor. "And you ruined it."

Draco grunted, reaching over the armrest and grabbing his wand from the floor. With a flick of his wrist, the dress was in one piece and looking brand new.

"There," Draco stated, his eyes roaming down her body. "Although I prefer you as you are dressed now."

"Of course you would," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes, getting up and picking up the dress.

Draco came up behind her, turning her around. His mouth brushed hers softly, his lips teasing the corner of her mouth before pulling away.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked, her cheeks flushing lightly.

Draco stared at her, a dark grin curling his lips upward. "I just felt like doing that."

"Let's hope that's the only thing you feel like doing," Hermione muttered, slipping on her knickers before sliding her dress on. She adjusted it before moving towards the door. "If you decide to jump me, which I know you will do, please do it somewhere private."

"And if I don't?" Draco asked, slipping on his briefs before pulling up his trousers. His long slender fingers buttoned up his shirt, hiding his glorious chest from Hermione's sight.

Hermione didn't respond, instead giving him a malicious grin. She opened the door and found Bellatrix standing there.

"Have fun?" Bellatrix teased with a high pitched laugh, her curls bobbing as she cocked her head to the side. Her eyes found Draco and she waved, her lips twisting into a smirk.

"Oh yes," Hermione said as she moved to close the door, her eyes meeting Draco's before the door closed. "I had a lot of fun."

-

_fin._

-

I now officially hate this story. What was supposed to be just a couple, maybe 3 or 4 max, pages turned out to be 22 pages. Can someone honestly tell me how the heck that happened? Because I have no clue whatsoever.

No, just kidding, I don't hate this story. Because if I did I wouldn't have spent so much energy on it, and so many freaking pages either, but I did, yay for you guys and hell for me.

I guess that's all, no I will not be making these into stories. I mean, have you seen the progress of my other stories? They are very slowly being published. Tacking on two more stories would be hell, and unthinkable because I would never get them done. They will remain oneshots or twoshots, if I feel like it, but not stories, no way no way no way.

That's all I guess, now excuse me as I go bash my head into the wall because this pairing is driving me crazy with all its temptation and deliciousness.


End file.
